


Pull-Off

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Day 18, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Nagisa and Haru go to the club wanting to have a good time.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944502
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Pull-Off

**Author's Note:**

> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

“Are you sure about this, Nagisa?”

“Yes, Haru! We’ll be fine! Who knows, maybe we’ll find someone to go home with tonight!” Nagisa sings while putting on his makeup. “Besides, it’s been a while since the two of us went out.”

“True.” Haru looks at the clothes Nagisa laid out for him. “But why these clothes?"

"Because you look hot in them! Don't you want to catch someone's attention?" 

He stares doubtfully at the ripped skinny jeans and crop top. "I don't know…"

"Please, Haru! Please?" Nagisa turns to him with puppy dog eyes. 

He sighs. "Fine!" 

"Yay! I'm going to do your makeup too!"

**********

Later, as they stand in line at the club, Nagisa chatters happily about his day.

“Honestly, I love those kids so much! They brighten my day!”

Haru chuckles. “Yes, Nagisa, I know. You love your job teaching at the kindergarten. And I love my job teaching those kindergarteners how to swim.”

“You’re so good at it too!” He gushes, taking his I.D. out of his wallet and showing it to the bouncers. “They love your swimming lessons!”

“They do indeed.” They’re waved in. “Come on.”

They head straight to the bar, ordering a drink and surveying the scene.

“Okay, so keep your phone on you in case we get separated,” Nagisa murmurs. 

“I will. I’m not planning on getting drunk tonight, so I’ll remember.” Haru sips his drink, very conscious of the eyes on him. “I’m not really looking to go home with anyone tonight either.”

The blond pouts at him. “Aww, Haru! Don’t be a party pooper! Keep an open mind, okay? Who knows, you might find someone who is your type!”

“Okay, Nagisa. Whatever you say.” He rolls his eyes. “Once we finish these, do you wanna dance?”

“Is that even a question? Duh!”

They laugh and finish their drinks slowly, eyeing the dance floor and who’s on it. They wait out some really drunk people before setting their empty glasses down and slipping onto the dance floor. They dance together, moving their bodies to the beat and laughing. They dance for about three songs before calling it quits, ordering another drink, and heading to a booth.

“That was fun,” Nagisa laughs, wiping some sweat off his forehead. “Did you see how many eyes were on us?!”

“I did. It’s been a long time since I’ve danced like that,” he replies, sipping at his drink. 

“It sure doesn’t seem like it’s been that long,” he deadpans, narrowing his eyes at Haru. “Are you sure you’re not some secret pole dancing queen?”

He snorts. “What? No! Nagisa!”

Nagisa cackles. “Just kidding! Just kidding!”

Their eyes stray out into the crowd, surveying it. Haru glimpses someone, or maybe two someones, before they disappear into the crowd again. All he knows is that they’re tall and broad. Exactly his type. He scans the crowd to try and glimpse them again before a squeal from Nagisa has him jumping.

“What the hell?” He asks, turning to his friend.

“I’m going to go woo someone! I’ll text you if I’m not going home tonight.” He slides out of the booth and disappears before he can say anything.

“Oh...okay?” He chuckles.  _ I pity the poor guy he’s going to woo. Nagisa won’t stop until he gets what he wants. _ He scans the crowd again before jolting when he makes eye contact with one of the people he saw earlier.  _ So tall and broad....exactly my type. _ He sighs as the person disappears again. Pulling out his phone, he starts playing some games to pass the time.  _ If Nagisa doesn’t end up coming home with me, I’ll just go.  _

“Is this seat taken?”

Haru startles when the deep baritone voice suddenly speaks. He looks up and almost has a heart attack.  _ It’s the guy who I saw before… _ “Uh, no. Go ahead,” he says, gesturing to the seat. His breath hitches when both the guy he made eye contact with and one other guy slide into the booth across from him.

“My name is Sousuke and this is my twin, Makoto. We saw you sitting all by your lonesome and decided to come keep you company,” the guy who made eye contact with him says. “Is that alright?”

Haru is mentally screaming.  _ What the hell? Two guys who are exactly my type sitting here flirting with me?! _ “That’s...that’s fine,” he says, slipping his phone into his pocket. “Be my guest.”

“What’s your name, Beautiful?” The guy’s twin, Makoto, asks. His voice is equally as deep and Haru is having a hard time keeping himself in check.

“My name is Haru.”

“That name sounds familiar,” Sousuke murmurs. “Oh, Rin’s sister, Gou, works with you, right?”

“Gou Matsuoka? Yeah. You know Rin?”

“Sure I do! Rin and I work together at the high school,” Sousuke says. “We coach their swim team. Rin says that Gou just gushes about you and how well you do with the kids. She keeps inviting us to come watch, but we haven’t found the time yet.”

“Wow, small world.”

“I knew you looked familiar!” Makoto exclaims. “I teach the elementary kids on the opposite days as you. I’ve seen you in passing, but didn’t know your name.”

“Oh! So you’re the Tachibana-sensei that my kindergarteners’ sisters gush about when they bring their little siblings to swim practice, huh?”

He blushes. “E-eh? I don’t know about that.”

Haru chuckles. “They always gush about how handsome you are and how perfect your muscles are. Gou has to corral them out of the way because of how carried away they can get.”

Makoto melts and hides in his hands. “Oh my god!” He moans. “This is embarrassing.”

“It’s very amusing to watch,” Haru says.

Sousuke nudges Makoto. Their eyes connect and it’s like they’re having a conversation.

Haru shivers.  _ Twin talk, huh? Weird. _

“You say it!” Makoto exclaims.

He chuckles, sending a shiver down Haru’s spine. “Fine. Haru, we were wondering if you’d come home with us tonight.”

His mouth drops open into a little ‘o’ and his brain stalls for a moment. Before he can answer, Nagisa skips over to the table.

“Oh, Haruka! I just wanted to let you know that I’m going to be going home with Rei tonight!” He sings. He freezes when he sees the two men sitting across from him. “Oh,” he breathes, smirking. “Well, enjoy your night!” He skips away.

“Haruka?”

Haru blushes. “That’s my actual name, but it’s very girlie. I don’t like being called Haruka.”

“Why? It’s such a beautiful name,” Sousuke says. “Haruka.”

Haru likes the way his name rolls of Sousuke’s tongue too much. “Wha-I-no!”

He chuckles. “Well, what do you say, Haruka?” He purrs, purposefully enunciating Haru’s name.

He shivers. “I-uhm…”

“Please?” Makoto begs, pouting.

He bites his lip. “Yes, fine, yes. Yes, I’ll come home with you two.”

“Perfect.” They both rise, leaving their half-finished drinks on the table. Makoto grabs Haru’s hand and pulls him out of the booth. “Come dance with us. Then we’ll head out.”

“Okay,” he squeaks, allowing himself to be pulled out onto the dancefloor.

They sandwich him in between their bodies and start rolling their hips to the beat. His brain shorts out as their large hands roam his body. He moves along with them, reaching up and looping his arms around Makoto’s neck. Sousuke’s hands rest on his hips and Makoto’s cup his face. They’re so engrossed in dancing that they don’t realize when the song changes into the next one and when a small crowd forms around them. When they finally realize, Haru’s face turns bright red and he hides in Makoto’s chest.

“Okay,” Makoto chuckles. “Time to go?”

“Yes, please!” Haru begs.  _ I don’t know how much longer I’m going to be able to hold back! _

They hurry out to a car where Sousuke hops into the driver’s seat while Makoto and Haru climb in the back. As Sousuke speeds down the street, Makoto pulls Haru into his lap and connects their lips in a searing kiss. Haru moans, gripping his shoulders tightly and rocking his hips against Makoto’s. Makoto’s tongue pushes into Haru’s mouth, exploring and dancing with Haru’s. Haru sucks on Makoto’s tongue when they go to break the kiss to breathe.

“Shit,” Makoto pants. “God, I want that tongue and mouth on my dick!”

Sousuke curses and veers off the road, heading down a dirt side road. “I can’t wait much longer!” Throwing the car into park, he climbs into the back and pulls Haru into his lap. He smashes their lips together, devouring Haru and grabbing handfuls of Haru’s butt. He roughly massages them, squeezing and pulling the cheeks apart. Haru’s hands roam Sousuke’s chest, feeling the muscles twitch underneath his palms. Breaking the kiss, Sousuke looks Haru in the eyes. “I want to be inside you right now.”

He moans. “Yes! Please!”

“Lean against the door, Makoto, and take out your cock. He can suck you while I take him from behind.”

“Good idea.”

They arrange themselves, manhandling Haru into position and pulling his pants down. Sousuke grabs some lube and condoms from the glove box and starts preparing Haru while Haru noses at Makoto’s cock. He groans and shifts his hips as Sousuke’s large fingers stretch him open. “Yes!”

Once Sousuke thinks he’s ready, he lubes up his cock and slowly pushes in. Haru’s eyes go wide and a long, drawn-out moan leaves his lip. Taking advantage of his open mouth, Makoto guides him onto his cock. He swallows, choking slightly as it hits the back of his throat. The twins pause for a moment, trying to control themselves so they don’t ruin him.

Makoto looks down at him. “Blink once if you’re ready.”

He blinks. Makoto grabs a handful of Haru’s hair while Sousuke grips his hips. They set a fast, rough, alternating pace that has Haru’s eyes rolling back in his head. His moans are stopped by Makoto’s cock hitting the back of his throat while Sousuke’s hits his prostate with each thrust.

“Shit, I’m not gonna last!” Makoto hisses, throwing his head back against the window.

“Me either!” Sousuke replies, tightening his grip on Haru’s hips. There’s sure to be bruises later. “Cum with us, Haruka,” he rasps, reaching under Haru and wrapping a hand around his dripping length.

Haru chokes again, eyes going wide as the stimulation becomes too much. He cums with a loud moan vibrating his throat. Makoto groans and cums, shooting down his throat. As Haru cums, he clamps down hard on Sousuke’s cock. The sudden pressure has him cumming. Makoto slumps against the wall after pulling Haru off his cock, Haru slumps against Makoto, and Sousuke slumps against Haru after pulling his cock out of him.

“Wow, and I didn’t even make it to your guys’ home yet,” Haru says hoarsely, feeling like he’s on cloud nine because of the pleasure.

“We’re still taking you home. Gotta have you on every surface,” Makoto breathes, chest rising and falling with each harsh breath.

Reluctantly, Sousuke pulls himself up and tucks himself back in his pants. “Alright, let’s get outta here before the cops show up.” He climbs into the front seat and waits for Makoto and Haru to put themselves back together slightly. Then, he pulls back onto the main road and continues on the way to his apartment.

“We promise that you’ll enjoy yourself, Beautiful,” Makoto murmurs, gently stroking Haru’s cheek.

He melts against Makoto. “I’m sure I will,” he purrs back.

Sousuke glares at the two of them from the rearview mirror. “Behave, you two. There aren’t anymore pull-offs until we get there.”

Haru giggles. “Yes, Sir!”

“You minx!”

“Just drive, bro. The faster we get there, the faster we can punish that cheeky little mouth,” Makoto says, pinching Haru’s cheek.

He pouts and swats at the offending hand. “Hey!”

“Oh, we’ll definitely punish that cheeky little mouth.”

As the two brothers go back and forth on how they’re going to punish him, Haru can’t help but sigh happily.  _ So happy that I let Nagisa convince me to come! _


End file.
